Ascension of the Arc Angel
by Sonyvaio
Summary: The blood on his hands. The look on his face. The fear in his eyes. The ultimate crime. Nico is a part of this. What started as a crime turns into a dramatic outbreak, of guilt, sadness and love as Nico try's to Ascend into the Arc Angel.


**Hi fanfiction people, I hope you like this story and sorry I haven't updated my others. Enjoy**

Chapter 1

Nico…. Who was a boy of fifteen, came from an extremely poor family. Both parents and sister dead. Just looking for a bit of extra cash to feed himself. So when Percy, a boy of twenty years, offers him a chance to get some dough. He couldn't resist.

He was waiting at a street corner near the mall. It was three in the morning. He seemed to blend in with the darkness, with his small black shirt and jeans plus his mess of black hair and almost Hades black eyes, he was like a chameleon.

His nerves were racking and he was getting more and more anxious. Across the street there was a pet shop containing chew toys, colorful hamster cages and cat food, which was closed. To the left, the mall, which was also closed, he couldn't see inside it, and a Starbucks on the right which was open, as it was a coffee shop. He leaned on a street lamp, trying to stay awake but started to doze off.

When he woke there was someone shaking him. He looked at this intruder. He saw a boy with sea green eyes and messy black hair. This boy's name was Percy Jackson.

"I thought you weren't gonna show." He said

"Yeah well, I need the money." Nico said, cooly.

"Okay but are you sure you want to do this." He said in a friendlier tone.

Nico's nerves were racking. His heart beat was already very fast and they hadn't even done it yet. But he said "yes" because he desperately needed the money.

"Okay then." Percy said.

About an hour later, after much struggling, climbing and heaving, they were on the roof of the mall.

Percy went over the plan again and unraveled a map of the vents of the mall. How Percy had something like that was beyond him.

"Okay ,so we're gonna climb down the air vent, to this section where you will lower me down and I'll remove the bars and I'll check if there's guards. When I'm done, you pull me up and then I'll jump through into Macy's. You follow and then we stuff our pockets with jewelry and all the expensive junk, we find an open window, or I'll brake one. And we're out ," he said all this in a hushed undertone.

"Got it." replied Nico

They climbed through the vents and got into Macy's with no alarms going off or anything. Percy jumped and landed lightly in the store, Nico followed, landing a bit louder than Percy and got up. What he saw overwhelmed him. Jewelry, everywhere, sparkling with diamonds, rubies, gems, whatever shiny thing you could think of. He grabbed the nearest necklace he could find and examined it. Diamonds embodied with gold, and stuffed it in his pocket. Then moved onto the next thing that wasn't locked and took it. He looked over at Percy and smiled. " Dude, we're rich." He said

"Yeah, I know." Percy replied.

After they finished taking as much jewelry as possible they walked over to a window. Percy tried to open it and failed. He then took a knife out of his pocket and, using the butt, smashed the window.

Alarms blared. Percy climbed out of the store and lightly stepped onto the parking lot.

He's clearly done this before, Nico thought

He stepped onto the window and was about to jump out when, suddenly, he heard a voice behind him shout, "Hey, you come back here!"

"Nico come on!"

Nico jumped, tripped, and fell. Percy hauled him up.

"Run!" and Percy took off

Nico started after him.

They ran as fast as they could, with the guard calling for back up, and then shouting at them. They ran down the main street took a right, then a left, and then a right again. They were now running down a dark alley when suddenly they found themselves face to face with a four meter high fence.

Percy jumped and started climbing, Nico followed, when suddenly someone pulled Percy down. Nico started climbing faster when suddenly someone pulled him down two. He fell two metres and landed on his hand and bent his wrist awkwardly.

Percy pulled him up and they both turned to face the person who pulled them down

It was a man. He had short brown hair, a stocky and strong build and blue eyes. He also wore the standard security guard uniform.

"Now come along boys, I don't want any more trouble."

"Neither do we." Percy replied, and threw a punch at the man. The man ducked threw a hard bunch at Percy's exposed ribs, kneed his head and lastly, finishing him off, threw him into the wall. This took only a few seconds.

Nico decided to try his luck, otherwise they'd go to prison. He faked with his right and injured hand and threw a full force round house punch at the man with his left hand.

The security guard blocked, grabbed him by his injured hand and judo throwed him on the cold, hard surface of the ground. He cried out in pain.

Now Percy was up again. He quickly grabbed the man's hand pulled him towards himself while pulling out his knife and stabbing him in the lower right corner of his stomach and pulling the man into it, digging it further in his stomach, twisted it and pulled it out.

"Nico lets go!" He said

"You…you stabbed him." Shock evident in his voice

"Of course I stabbed him, now let's go!"

"Percy he's gonna die!." He yelled

"So, we've got the jewels, let's get out of here."

"But Percy we can't just leave him here!"

"If we do anything we'll go to prison. Come on let's go."

"Percy if we leave he'll die. Let's at least stop the blood." Nico said

"No Nico. You can stay and go to prison but I'm getting out of here!" and with that ran and climbed up the fence and down again. Then he ran down the dark alley and was lost from sight.

Nico ran to the guard, panic stricken. He looked into his eyes, but what he saw surprised him. There was no hate or revenge in his eyes, only fear… and a silent plea for help

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. Please give me some ideas on where to go with this story and again sorry I haven't updated my other stories, but I'm getting to it and remember to review**


End file.
